Scrapper
Scrapper is among the most mysterious beings in the RP Universe. Scrapper was the Gamemaster’s right-hand-man after the death of Eric, his previous servant, before his betrayal and attempted execution. He is a minor antagonist in Arena Battle, Majestic League, Death Race, 2059: The Superhero Revolution, and 2059: The Invasion. History Early Life Scrapper, a mysterious being in nature, has an equally vague and mysterious past. Not much is known or has been recorded about him, but there are a few details that are known for a fact: Scrapper led a mostly nomadic lifestyle, spending most of his earlier years camping in the deserts of Spherus Magna. At one point, he lost his jaw in a fight with a being named Toa Arvak, and it was replaced with a metal prosthetic, which quickly rusted in the desert environment. And so whenever Scrapper spoke, it would come out in a monstrous-sounding voice. Using scavenged technology and tools, Scrapper built a robotic combat suit for himself, so he could more easily kill and defeat his opponents. Arena Battle! When he saw an advertisement for an upcoming competition known as "Arena Battle!" Being held in Arena Magna, Scrapper couldn't pass up the opportunity to join. He thought that with the prize money, he could devote more resources to conquest. Scrapper went into Arena Battle with a simple but effective strategy: he would take an oath to silence, and not speak throughout the entire game so as to learn information about others but not reveal any about himself. This worked well, and Scrapper managed to stay mostly above suspicion. However, the other warriors couldn't deny his overly aggressive approach towards things; Scrapper almost ripped apart Leadhead in their match, and quite nearly killed Mark Mcneil in his match against him. Mark most likely would have died if it weren't for The Gamemaster. When The Gamemaster revealed his true intentions to the other warriors, Scrapper chose to suddenly double-cross them, defecting to The Gamemaster's side. He removed his helmet, and spoke for the very first time, saying "I only serve those on the winning side". A massive brawl then ensued, before Scrapper and The Gamemaster fled into the Arena's underground lab. After Berserker spun out of control when the Gamemaster released him, Scrapper had no choice but to help take down the monster. As he struck the finishing blow, the arena began to fall apart. The Gamemaster hastily escaped through a portal, and Scrapper followed behind, just before a large boulder would have crushed the both of them. The Gamemaster then presented Scrapper with an offer to become his new Right-Hand man. And this, was an offer Scrapper couldn't refuse. Pre-Majestic League As The Gamemaster's new servant, Scrapper was quite loyal and very hot-tempered. During the year they spent in hiding, Scrapper would carry out the same duties as Sadie Volara and Eric had once done. These included things such as retrieving unwilling contestants for The Gamemaster's games, or just making snacks for him. Majestic League When The Gamemaster assembled a team of villains, Scrapper acted as the muscle of the team, as well as The Gamemaster's bodyguard. Scrapper had a role in various schemes, and was present in almost all of the villain team's missions. Scrapper's biggest role in The Gamemaster's plan was when he acted as a "Red Herring" by robbing a bank to distract the heroes from The Gamemaster's true plans. Scrapper was not quite happy to see The Controller of Ice on Earth, and especially not Mark. The two's hatred for each-other continued throughout the RP. At the end, when the Gamemaster's teleportation machine was activated, Scrapper once again fled through a portal with The Gamemaster. Death Race! On the other side of the portal, Scrapper and The Gamemaster ended up on a Race Track floating in space. This was where the Gamemaster would start his new game, "Death Race!". Later on, Scrapper received a more technologically advanced version of his older suit(which had been practically destroyed by the end of Arena Battle). The Gamemaster told him that it was a "gift of trust" for his loyalty and commitment as a henchman. Scrapper was again not happy to discover Mark on the race track, as well as Leadhead and Hydron and Sadie. When the racers attempted to drive off course and escape, The Gamemaster sent Scrapper after them. Scrapper had a fierce duel with the racers, before Mark defeated him and The Gamemaster subsequently betrayed him, attempting to drown him by using Scrapper's new suit as a trap. However, in his final moments leading to death, Scrapper managed to sever a single tentacle from his body, which then carried his mind and memories. The tentacle slithered away, undetected as the rest of Scrapper's body died. 2059: The Superhero Revolution Somehow, Scrapper's tentacle had ended up on Earth, and hid in New Evo City. After a period of 40 years, Scrapper's body fully reformed, growing from the severed tentacle. In his new body, Scrapper also possessed four individually and independently functioning sentient tentacles, whom he named Scry, Scrag, Screech and Scrape. These tentacles could detach and reattach to Scrapper's body, and they each had unique personalities and abilities. Still shaken by The Gamemaster's betrayal, Scrapper vowed to trust no one, besides his own tentacles. Coincidently, this happened to be around the same time that Mark and co. had arrived from the past. Scrapper was shocked to learn this after viewing footage provided by Scrape. Still carrying a grudge against Mark and his friends for what they had done to him, Scrapper wanted to kill them right then and there. However, the tentacles convinced him not to, so as to play a safer game this time. Later, in an encounter on the streets, Mark, Leadhead, and Sadie confronted Scrapper. Scrapper viciously fought against the group, and mortally wounded Leadhead, who would ultimately end up dying at the hands of Black Hood instead. Sadie then trapped Scrapper in a cage of shadows, stranding him there for a period of time. Eventually, agents of the CIA, who were pursuing Mark at the time, freed Scrapper from the cage in exchange for his help in hunting down Mark. Crashing Mark and Sadie's wedding, alongside several other villains and CIA agents sent after Mark, Scrapper attacked the couple. When Mark was impaled and killed by Savager, Scrapper felt at peace knowing that Mark was dead, and so he retreated back into hiding. However, now that he had fulfillment, Scrapper somehow felt emptier inside then he had before. It seemed that his hatred for Mark was one of the only things that provided Scrapper with a purpose in life, a reason to live. But now with Mark dead, Scrapper no longer had an archenemy to have an eternal rivalry against. Because of this, Scrapper fell into a depressed slump, nearly falling completely dormant. 2059: The Invasion When word that Plague Knight was assembling a team of villains reached Scrapper, he finally found a reason to come out of hiding. He decided to join the team for the sake of a "good time". At the same time, he also learned that Mark was in fact alive, and this once again fueled his sense of purpose. He was chosen to play a crucial role in Plague Knight's plan. Scrapper was assigned to guard a door leading to the room where Sadie was being held prisoner, as part of a trap to lure in Mark and the Majestic League. When Mark finally confronted Scrapper at the door, the two had one final battle with each-other. In the fight, Scrapper came to realize that Mark was not the same man he had met in the Arena, and that he had a life and wanted to start a family. Scrapper, already having been satisfied by witnessing Mark's previous death, decided to make peace with him, thus ending their longtime rivalry. Scrapper then leaped out a nearby window, and took off down the street. His current whereabouts and ultimate fate remain unknown... Powers Throughout the various RPs, Scrapper has possessed numerous powers and forms, undergoing a different evelution in each RP. In Arena Battle, Scrapper seemingly had no natural abilities, mainly relying on his combat suit. However, when Berserker shattered Scrapper's suit towards the end of the RP, other abilities emerged. He had a super-heated "Magma Claw", limited regeneration powers (if you cut off one of his limbs, a burning hot tentacle grows in it’s place) and the tips of his tentacles could become gun barrels or drill-stingers. He was also revealed to have had four mechanical tentacles sprouted from his back. And due to his natural physiology, Scrapper has lava blood. He retained these abilities through Majestic League and Death Race. And these powers evolved in 2059: The Superhero Revolution. In this RP, Scrapper's regeneration abilities were boosted, and he gained four sentient tentacles, each with their own individual powers: Scry: Like the rest of Scrapper’s tentacles, Scry is black with a grey, 4 bladed claw at the end. She is Scrapper’s upper right tentacle. Scry, as her name suggests, can see about 5 minutes into the future. This often helps Scrapper to see which heroic acts he can stop before they actually happen. Scry usually avoids most fights, unless she really has to assist Scrapper. Most of the time, Scry uses her intelligence, something the other tentacles lack, to tell Scrapper the most logical course of action. She often acts as the leader of the other tentacles. Scrag: Scrag is black with a sharp grey claw at his end. He is Scrapper’s bottom right tentacle. Scrag has great strength, which helps when he’s attacking. Scrag is very violent, and often ends up doing most of the fighting. He is always eager for a fight and enjoys ripping and tearing at things. Screech: Screech has a Sonic Scream which she can use to push back opponents. She also can gather information from anyone she touches. Screech is black with a metal grey claw. She is Scrapper’s bottom left tentacle. Screech is the loudest of Scrapper’s tentacles, often hissing and shrieking. Screech feeds back information she collects to Scrapper. She usually goes into battle eagerly with Scrag. Scrape: Scrape is black with a grey claw. He is Scrapper’s top left tentacle. Unlike the other tentacles, he has no powers of his own. Scrape is rather timid, and prefers not to go into battle, but often gets forced to anyway by Scry. Equipment Earlier, Scrapper had once worn a robotic combat suit. The inbuilt wing-blades on his back and the wheels on his feet allowed him to travel at incredibly fast speeds, and enabled him to fly for a short period of time. His helmet granted him Night Vision, and enhanced hearing. The upgraded version of this suit was largely the same, except more compact and built with more cutting-edge advanced technology.